The Return Of Diaboromon
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: The second sequel to the Duo of Miracles and the Hazard. Three months after the defeat of MaloMyotismon. Diaboromon has returned now the DigiDestined are in for their toughest fight yet. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own digimon

The Second Sequel to The Duo of Miracles and the Hazard

Chapter One

Three months after the DigiDestined defeated MaloMyotismon things have been quiet in the digital world.

"Oh man this skirt looks ridiculous maybe if I wore my cargo pants under the dress." Yolei said in a dressing room trying out her new uniform when her digivice started to beep.

"My digivice." She said as she looked at it before heading towards the schools computer lab. Meanwhile Cody was sparring with his grandfather Cody hit his grandpa winning the spar he took off his helmet just as his D-3 started to beep.

"Thanks for the lesson grandpa but I gotta go." Cody said as he left the dojo. Jun Matt Tai and Sora were on a double date in the park when their Digivices beeped signalling an emergency they looked at each other before heading off. Now if your wondering where is Davis and Guilmon they were hanging out with Ken and Wormmon as well as Willis and Terriermon who was visiting from America when Davis's D-3 started to beep.

Davis's point of view

"Emergency come on guys lets go!" I told Ken and Willis who both nodded as we ran off to the computer lab.

"Hurry up guys Izzy's been calling us for five minutes." I called to them as I made it to the school the other following behind me we got to the computer lab and I knocked on the door.

"Digi Digi." I heard Izzy say from the other side of the door

"Mon Mon." I replied as we entered the lab.

"Hey guys whats up." Willis said as he stood beside Izzy and Ken stood beside Yolei and I stood beside Kari.

"A few hours ago these emails started being sent all over the world." Izzy said as he turned on a projector to show us a picture of Tai as a baby.

"Oh how cute." I joked making Tai glare at me as Izzy walked pass.

"These images were sent from a single source." Izzy explained as he went to the next picture that made me see red it was a picture if me and Kari at the beach kissing each other on the lips.

"Okay who sent those photos so I can find them and kick their ass into next Thursday!" I shouted as Kari looked just as furious.

"These images were sent by Diaboromon." Izzy said as we all looked at him in shock especially Willis.

"But you guys destroyed him right?" Willis asked Matt and Tai

"We thought we did." Matt said concerned

"He almost destroyed the world." Tai said as Sora held his hand.

"Looks like he's come back for round two." Izzy said

"Well lets find him and finish it." Tai said determined making Kari look up at him in worry.

"Maybe but what if me and Guilmon went in to help you?" I said looking at Tai who looked at me smiling slightly.

"Sorry Davis but you need to stay here and round up all the loose Kuramon that are appearing." Tai said to me as Izzy started to type on the computer opening a portal to the Internet.

"Okay guys once you find the Kuramon send them back to me and I'll return them to the Internet." Izzy told the rest of us as we all spilt up to search for the Kuramon. Sora and Jun went off in one direction Tk and Cody went in another direction while Ken went with Willis and I went with Kari. We found one of the Kuramon but a young girl wouldn't give it up.

"No you can't have it." She said

"Come on please give it to us it's dangerous." I said to her

"No he's my pet." She said as I looked at Kari in desperation.

"Please be a good girl." Kari said

"And hand it over." Guilmon and Gatomon said smiling.

"Why should I when you've got one already." She said as my cell phone rang.

"Davis what's going on you haven't sent me one Kuramon." Izzy said as I looked over to see Kari had the Kuramon while the little girl was hugging Guilmon. I smiled at this as I hung up the phone.

"This is gonna be a long day." I thought as we sent the Kuramon to Izzy. Later we were on the train as the sun started to set.

"Im beat." I said as I yawned as Kari smiled at me as we heard a cell phone go off we looked over to see a Kuramon come out if the phone.

"Turn those cell phones off!" I shouted as more and more Kuramon started to emerge from other people's cell phones.

"Oh great!" I said

"PYRO SPHERE." Guilmon launched a fireball at the Kuramon as the train screeched to a halt as me and Kari rounded up the Kuramon.

"Guilmon why'd you attack the Kuramon?" I asked him as we exited the train followed by Kari Gatomon and Guilmon.

"It was looking at me weird." Guilmon defended himself.

"Don't worry at least we gathered all of the Kuramon." Kari smiled at me.

"Yeah but Izzy is going to be cross." I sighed

"You what why'd you attack the Kuramon!?" Izzy shouted through the phone.

"It was an accident and besides nothing bad happened." I told him

"So they didn't digivolve I wonder why?" Izzy thought aloud as I hung up the phone.

Third person point of view

"Good news Izzy Tai and the others have successfully made it onto the Internet." Tentomon told Izzy as Tai and Matt along with their digimon were flying down the information highway just as a Kuramon hit Agumon in the face sending him flying back.

"Agumon careful." Gabumon told him.

"How can he not see me with an eye that big?" Agumon asked as Tai looked back as the Kuramon sailed by them.

"The Kuramon are just ignoring us where are they all going?" Tai asked the others

"We left that up to Davis and the others are job is to destroy Diaboromon." Matt said

"Are you forgetting about us?" They heard a voice say as they looked to see Sora Biyomon Jun and Renamon above them smiling.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tai asked them.

"We are here to help don't argue." Sora said as the two boys sighed before nodding.

"Alright lets go!" Tai shouted as everyone nodded.

"AGUMON WARP DNA DIGIVOLVE TO." Agumon said as he turned into WarGreymon's head

"GABUMON WARP DNA DIGIVOLVE TO." Gabumon said as he turned into MetalGarurumon's head.

"OMNIMON." Tai and Matt jumped onto their Digimon's shoulders.

"BIYOMON ULTIMATE DIGIVOLVE TO GARUDAMON." Sora climbed onto Garudamon's back

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE." Jun said as she glowed purple while Renamon glowed yellow.

"RENAMON BIOMERGE TO SAKUYAMON." The three digimon flew in and saw millions of Kuramon floating around.

"Don't back down Omnimon!" Tai told him as the Kuramon started to surround them.

"TRANSCENDENT SWORD." Omnimon roared as he started to swing wildly at the Kuramon.

"AMETHYST WIND." Sakuyamon sent out pink petals at the Kuramon destroying a multitude of them.

"WING BLADE." Garudamon sent out a fiery aura of a Phoenix destroying hundreds more Kuramon.

"Forget them go after Diaboromon!" Matt shouted as Omnimon nodded.

"SUPREME CANNON." Omnimon fired off his cannon at Diaboromon but the Kuramon blocked the attack.

"Dammit!" Tai shouted as they continued to fight. Meanwhile Davis and Kari were searching for a sneaky Kuramon that was hiding on a statue.

"There he is!" I shouted as Kari ran past me after the Kuramon. Guilmon then nudged me and pointed at a screen on the side of a building.

"Davismon look!" Guilmon said as I looked to see Omnimon Garudamon and Sakuyamon battling Diaboromon.

"_You guys can do it_." I thought as I saw Kari grab the Kuramon and send it back to Izzy.

"I think that's the last one Davis." Kari said as she watched the battle on the Internet continue.

"These lousy Kuramon are slowing us down!" Matt shouted frustrated as Sakuyamon and Garudamon looked at each other and nodded.

"Leave the Kuramon to us Matt lets go Sora." Sakuyamon said as she took off followed by Sora and Garudamon they flew through the Kuramon that were blocking the way to Diaboromon they then both grabbed one of his arms pinning him against the wall.

"Tai." Sora said to her boyfriend.

"Right." Tai said as Omnimon charged sword drawn he then stabbed Diaboromon in the head.

"Matt." Sakuyamon said to her boyfriend.

"Right." Matt nodded

"SUPREME CANNON." Omnimon blasted Diaboromon in the chest several times destroying him but then the remaining Kuramon left the Internet.

"The Kuramon are leaving the Internet." Sora said

"And there cutting our connection to the Internet." Sakuyamon said as the group were now trapped in the Internet.

"Oh man that is a lot of Kuramon." I said as millions of Kuramon came out of everything digital even our D-3's they just floated there as waiting for orders.

"All Kuramon head to the rendezvous." Diaboromon said as the Kuramon took off in the direction of wherever the rendezvous was.

"Davismon!" I heard Guilmon shout as I saw him and Gatomon get carried off by the Kuramon.

"Okay that's just weird." Kari said as me and her decided to follow them. Ten minutes later my phone rang I saw that it was Yolei.

"Yolei what's going on?" I asked her

"Davis you need to get down to the harbour you won't believe what's going on." She said

"Yolei!" She heard Ken Cody Willis and Tk shout.

"Cody. Davis Cody Ken Willis and Tk have just got here." Yolei said

"There's over a million Kuramon in the bay." Yolei told me as the Kuramon started to fly up into the sky and form a Digi-egg.

"Yolei what's going on over there!?" I shouted over the phone.

"The Kuramon are turning into a massive Digi-Egg!" Yolei told me as I looked over at Kari as we picked up the pace. While we were heading towards the harbour everyone else watched on as the egg hatched.

"It hatched." Cody said as a giant spider like digimon landed in the water he then roared into the sky.

"I've never seen a digimon that big!" Izzy shouted

"Isn't there anything we can do Izzy?" Mimi asked him

"There's to much data at this side he can't even be returned to the Internet!" Izzy shouted as a bright flash of light appeared and Omnimon appeared along with Biyomon Sora Jun Renamon Matt and Tai.

"Well were of the Internet." Tai said as Omnimon charged Diaboromon ready to fight.

End of Chapter One

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own digimon

Chapter Two

"Oh man Kari we need to hurry!" I shouted as we picked up the pace but we were still far from the harbour. I stopped to catch my breath and saw Kari breathing heavily bent over hands on her knees.

"Davis I don't know how much longer I can keep running." Kari said as I thought for a second before I got an idea.

"Climb on Kari." I told her but she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Davis I'll slow you down." She said sadly.

"No you won't remember Im faster then everyone else. Trust me Kari." I said to her who nodded as she climbed on and I took off towards the harbour as fast as I could.

"DESTINY DESTROYER." Diaboromon fired off massive balls of energy at Omnimon who continued to dodge as he ran across the water and jumped high into the air over Diaboromon.

"SUPREME CANNON." Omnimon fired his cannon several times hitting Diaboromon creating a cloud of smoke.

"That should do it." Omnimon said cannon still raised but when the smoke cleared there stood Diaboromon unharmed.

"What!?" Omnimon exclaimed in shock.

"DESTINY DESTROYER." Diaboromon blasted Omnimon creating a cloud of smoke. Everyone watching was shocked.

"I don't remember seeing this on the Internet." A bystander said as Guilmon and Gatomon climbed on top of a crate.

"Davismon hurry." Guilmon said

"Oh Kari." Gatomon said sitting atop Guilmon's head.

"Almost there Kari." I told her as I continued to run towards the harbour.

"I just hope we're not to late to do something." Kari said as I nodded and ran even faster trying to make it. Omnimon dodged another ball of energy before charging in sword drawn he impaled Diaboromon in the head who tried to shake him loose.

"SUPREME CANNON." Omnimon blasted Diaboromon in the mouth several times hoping to cause some damage.

"DESTINY DESTROYER." Diaboromon blasted Omnimon at point blank range sending him flying back landing next to Tai Matt Sora and Jun. Omnimon stood up but before he could do anything his arms fell off and his eyes went dark. Diaboromon chuckled at this.

"Izzy Omnimon is out of energy." Tentomon cried to his partner as Izzy and Mimi watched on helplessly from the computer lab.

"What do we do now?" Cody asked as Willis looked at Terriermon who nodded as they ran off towards the battle.

"Willis what are you doing get back here!" Tk called to him

"Ready pal?" Willis asked

"You need to ask?" Terriermon replied.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE." Willis cried

"TERRIERMON BIOMERGE TO MEGAGARGOMON." MegaGargomon took off towards the fight and landed in the water staring down Diaboromon.

"WILLIS!" Diaboromon roared in outrage.

"I think he remembers me." MegaGargomon said.

"DESTINY DESTROYER." Diaboromon fired of a massive blast of energy.

"GARGO MISSILES." MegaGargomon fired off his megaton missiles at the attack they collided creating a massive explosion Willis then charged ready to fight. MegaGargomon kicked Diaboromon in the face with a side kick then with a spinning back kick then with a vertical kick before back flipping in the sky.

"That still not enough for ya!? MEGA BARRAGE." MegaGargomon fired of his entire arsenal of rockets missiles lasers and bullets hitting Diaboromon making him roar in pain and creating a giant cloud of smoke. But Diaboromon was still unharmed.

"Crap I'm out of ammo!" Willis shouted as he charged Diaboromon ready to fight a brawl.

"POWER PUMMEL." MegaGargomon punched Diaboromon hard in the face before grabbing him by the head and pushing him back in a Herculean feat of strength he then hurled Diaboromon to the other side of the harbour making him landing on his side.

"Got him!" Willis shouted

"Think again! DESTINY DESTROYER." Diaboromon charged up his attack before letting loose a gigantic ball of energy hitting MegaGargomon sending him back into the shallows knocked out.

"No!" Yolei cried

"We made it." I told Kari as I set her down but we looked to see both Omnimon and MegaGargomon defeated.

"Be careful Davis." Kari said kissing me on the cheek I nodded as I whistled and saw Grani fly in.

"HAZARD ARMOUR ACTIVATE." I shouted as Grani formed my battle armour before I took to the skies as Kari made her way to Tai and Matt.

"Guys I made it!" Kari cried as I flew past.

"HAZARD MISSILES." I sent out a dozen crimson missiles at Diaboromon hitting him and making him move back as I flew past him.

"FULL SCALE ATTACK." Diaboromon sent out a dozen missiles.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Kari smiled as Matt Jun Tai and Sora ran up to her.

"Kari you made it!" Tai said hugging her as I tried to avoid the missiles but they eventually caught up to me hitting me and making me roar in pain.

"Davis!" Yolei said

"Hang in there Davis!" Kari cried as I flew high into the sky.

"HAZARD CRUSHER." I shouted as Grani's mouth opened up and fired off a ball of crimson energy creating a gigantic explosion as flames engulfed Diaboromon.

"Aargh DESTINY DESTROYER." He fired a massive ball of energy hitting me and sending me down towards Guilmon.

"Davismon!" He cried as he ran over to me.

"Hey buddy sorry I'm late." I said as I got to my feet.

"It's okay but lets deal with this guy now!" Guilmon shouted as I nodded.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE." I shouted as I glowed golden and Guilmon glowed crimson.

"GUILMON BIOMERGE TO GALLANTMON." I charged ready to fight.

"LIGHTNING JOUST." I fired off lightning at Diaboromon hitting him and making him roar in pain.

"Take this SHEILD OF THE JUST." I fired of my shield at him creating a massive explosion hurting Diaboromon.

"Lets end this!" I roared as I charged with my lance raised.

"DESTINY." Diaboromon said

"Cram it LIGHTNING JOUST." I said as I fired of lightning at Diaboromon stopping his attack. I then impaled him in the head.

"Got you now!" I shouted

"DESTINY DESTROYER." Diaboromon hit me point blank as I was sent flying next to Onmnimon I got to my feet my Sheild and lance on the ground but then I fell down to the ground front first data streaming from my chest.

"No way it didn't work." Matt said as everyone looked at Gallantmon Omnimon and MegaGargomon the three strongest mega levelled digimon and they were defeated.

"Davis no you can't lose get up!" Kari shouted at Gallantmon tears streaming down her face.

"Come on Davis you can do it!" Jun cried encouraging her younger brother.

"Don't give up Davis we are all depending on you!" Tai shouted

"We believe in you!" Sora told him

"Your the only one who can do it!" Matt finished

"Your right I'm not giving up so easily I've never let you guys down before!" I shouted as I got to my feet and grabbed my shield and charged again my cape in tatters with a split down the middle.

"DESTINY DESTROYER." Diaboromon fired a massive ball of energy but I blocked with my shield as I then dodged another attack.

"SHEILD OF THE JUST." I fired off my sheild again at him as I flew high into the sky.

"Dont give up!" Kari cried to me as I saw Grani fly towards me.

"GALLANTMON MODE CHANGE TO GALLANTMON CRIMSON MODE." I turned into my crimson mode as I flew towards Diaboromon.

"FINAL JUSTICE." I fired of my lance sending out a burst of light towards him.

"ETERNAL SWORD." I swung my sword sending out a crescent shaped blade of light at Diaboromon but he was still there unharmed he chuckled hard at this.

"He's to powerful we can't beat him." Tai said

"Don't say that we've always fought with all of our strength to the bitter end no matter what." Kari said

"Right!" Matt nodded as Omnimon began to glow.

"You're right we've never given up before." Agumon said

"And we're not giving up this time either we have never let you guys down before!" Gabumon said as Omnimon glowed as he was reenergised and sent all of his energy towards me before turning back into Agumon and Gabumon.

"Your right!" MegaGargomon said as he sent off all of his remaining power towards me as well before turning back to Willis and Terriermon.

"Hey guys look the sun is rising!" Cody said as he Tk Ken and Yolei joined the others as the sun rose above the horizon with my back to the sun I stared down Diaboromon I felt the sun hit my back and felt its energy as well as Omnimon's and MegaGargomon's energy surge through me as my ten angelic wings were set ablaze and my armour turned from crimson to golden around my torso while my arms and legs stayed crimson my sword turned orange with a crimson hilt and my lance was set ablaze as well.

"Whoa look at him." Tk said as I felt my strength return.

"GALLANTMON OMEGA MODE." I cried as I flew in towards Diaboromon.

"DESTINY DESTROYER." Diaboromon fired off blast after blast of energy at me but I just kept flying towards him.

"GO!" Kari shouted

"OMEGA BLADE." I cried as I impaled Diaboromon in the head I pulled my sword out as he started to break apart.

"Kuramon." Yolei said

"Millions of them but their data will just become another Digi-Egg." Cody said as he got an idea.

"The trash we can send the Kuramon back to the trash can." Cody said as Yolei looked at him.

"Perfecto." Yolei said as she started to type on her laptop.

"What are you doing Yolei?" Tk asked her

"Im rerouting everyone's cellphone to dial back the number that the Kuramon came from." Yolei explained

"Everyone hold up your cellphones! Up to the sky!" Cody yelled to everyone as he held his D-3 up to the sky.

"OMEGA BLADE." I shouted as I raised my sword to the sky.

"Guys aim your Digivices at the Omega blade!" Cody shouted as his D-3 sent out a blast of light at my sword.

"Cody something's wrong nothing's happening!" Yolei shouted

"Give it time it'll work it has to." Cody said

"I hope your right." Yolei said as everyone looked around to see everyone's cellphones started to glow.

"Hey the phones their glowing!" Cody cried happily as everyone's cellphone sent out a beam of light at my sword as the rest of the DigiDestined raised their Digivices and sent out a beam of light to my blade as well. The sword then glowed brightly as all the Kuramon were sucked into my sword and sealed away.

"It worked they used the cellphones to send the Kuramon back to the Internet. Prodigious way to go you guys." Izzy said as Mimi hugged him tightly. I landed next to the others as I separated from Guilmon.

"You guys rock!" Kari said as she hugged me and kissed me on the lips as Gatomon and Guilmon embraced as well.

"Yeah we do don't we?" I said smiling at her as we kissed again.

"Man what a day." Tai said as he yawned

"Yeah I want to sleep for a year." Matt said as he hugged Jun

"Come on guys lets go home." I said as we all decided to go our separate ways Ken and Yolei went to Kens apartment Sora and Tai went to his apartment Jun and Matt went to his apartment while K Cody and Willis went their separate ways Izzy and Mimi went to Izzy's place while me and Kari went to my apartment.

"Now we can relax." I said as I shut the front door and sat down on the couch Kari sat beside me and cuddled up to me while Guilmonn and Gatomon curled up on the floor by my feet as me and Kari kissed one last time before we went to sleep.

The End

Read and Review


End file.
